


Sins Of Our Past

by danniewhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detectives, Drama, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danniewhite/pseuds/danniewhite
Summary: Их объединяет лишь одно - любовь к разгадыванию загадок. В остальном - у них нет ничего общего. Так ведь?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley





	Sins Of Our Past

**Author's Note:**

> Автор благодарен каждому, кто возьмётся за чтение этого странного дитя самоизоляции, и приветствует ваши отзывы.

Жизнь в Бюро магических расследований по-настоящему кипела. Печатные машинки не замолкали ни на секунду, рабочая корреспонденция левитировала туда-сюда с такой скоростью, что едва ли не сбивала с ног заспанных клерков. Запах пергамента и свежесваренного кофе окутывал приятным чувством вовлечённости новых посетителей и игнорировался завсегдатаями. Казалось, что это большое семиэтажное здание не засыпало ни на минуту, и даже в самый тёмный предрассветный час, реши кто-нибудь попытать счастье отыскать там хотя бы одно окно, в котором горел свет, этот кто-нибудь обязательно бы его нашел. 

«Бюро магических расследований никогда не спит!» - смеясь, отмечал его начальник, и был по-своему прав, хоть и сам покидал свой кабинет на седьмом – самом верхнем – этаже не позднее восьми вечера. Впрочем, за это его никто не мог упрекнуть: мало кто понимал, что самая большая заслуга руководителя – уметь сделать так, чтобы работа делалась без тебя. Бюро уже пять лет являлось одной из самых перспективных частных компаний магической Великобритании, было на хорошем счету у Министерства, получая четверть их дел, а также огромные денежные вливания.

Впрочем, восьмидесятипроцентная раскрываемость говорила сама за себя: никто, кроме Бюро, не мог похвастаться столь соблазнительными цифрами. Да и Министерство образца начала нулевых решило кардинально изменить свой облик, потратив все моральные и человеческие ресурсы на борьбу с последствиями войны, и поэтому выгодно для себя изменило моральные устои, ратуя за равенство всех волшебников друг перед другом и маглов перед волшебниками.

Или же просто, установив шаткий, грозящийся обвалиться от лёгкого дуновения ветра мир, хотело казнить преступников чужими руками. По крайней мере, в этом был абсолютно уверен Драко Малфой, который в эту секунду пытался отыскать решение всех своих проблем в чашке остывшего кофе, въедаясь в неё взглядом.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что после войны уровень преступности возрос в восемь раз: мелкие кражи, бытовые убийства, незаконная продажа магических предметов - для всех это казалось сущей мелочью, пока имя Волан-де-Морта несло в себе больше смысла, чем само слово «преступление». Преступники не раскаивались, пользуясь его именем, но игнорируя факт, что зло необязательно должно быть абсолютным. Министерство до упора прикрывалось громкими лозунгами, напыщенными речами и известными личностями, приглашаемыми «ко двору», чтобы вернуть былое доверие. Топорная стратегия сработала, хоть это было долго и обошлось дорого, но, благодаря Бюро, два с половиной года назад удалось снизить уровень преступности до отметки 1992 года, и с тех пор Британия окончательно смогла вздохнуть мирно.

\- Мистер Малфой, ваше слушание сегодня в три.

Бриджит аккуратно положила на край стола папку с документами, обворожительно улыбнулась и тряхнула рыжими кудрями.

\- Рано ещё поздравлять? 

\- Что? – переспросил Драко, выходя из кратковременного транса.

\- Ваше слушание сегодня в три, и я знаю, что вы не любите, когда я поздравляю заранее, но…

\- Бриджит, даже не начинай, - Малфой попробовал кофе. – Остыл.

\- Принести вам новый? – тут же встрепенулась девушка.

\- Не нужно, - коротко и холодно ответил Драко. – Но спасибо.

Если бы Бриджит не была знакома с этим человеком уже пять лет, она бы не заметила, как смягчился его тон к концу фразы. 

\- Я, пожалуй, вернусь к работе, - выйдя из секундного ступора, нашлась Бриджит, вновь обворожительно улыбнувшись. – Кстати, я купила нам новый кофе. Больше не придётся давиться тем, что закупает начальство.

\- Бриджит, - Малфой закрыл глаза, громко выдохнув. – Я имел в виду не только кофе.  
\- Я знаю, Драко.

Взмахнув копной рыжих волос, девушка быстро, но тихо покинула кабинет, осторожно закрыв дверь за собой. Это был неплохой день для Драко Малфоя.

****

День начинался из ряда вон плохо – Гермиона Грейнджер впервые за три года проспала и собиралась впопыхах, одновременно догоняя убегавший от нее кофе в турке, пытаясь сохранить в целости глаза после нашествия кисточки от туши и дожёвывая миндальный круассан. Поборов соблазн вернуться в постель к Рону, Гермиона только оставила на его щеке липкий, клубничного вкуса поцелуй и вырвалась из пленительного домашнего уюта в ворчливый утренний Лондон.

В семь двадцать она была обязана успеть на встречу, а в семь пятьдесят – на работу, дабы избежать ненужного столкновения с горячо любимыми коллегами. Три года подряд эта рутина не подводила её ни разу, но сегодня желанные «ещё пять минут» растянулись на сорок. 

\- Выглядишь слегка… по-современному небрежно, - прокомментировала Пэнси Паркинсон, как только Гермиона опустилась на стул напротив неё. 

\- И тебе доброе утро.

\- Ты не опоздала, но торопилась. Проспала? – Пэнси вяло улыбнулась. – Знаешь, тебе так даже идёт. Только волосы прибери, если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы над тобой…

\- Достаточно. Да, я проспала, и, как ты верно заметила, я не опоздала. Я прекрасно понимаю, что из нас двоих эта встреча нужнее мне, так что я с удовольствием послушаю, что у тебя для меня есть. 

Паркинсон инстинктивно оглянулась по сторонам – будто в магловской кофейне кому-то было до них дело – и, сделав глоток горячего шоколада, негромко начала:

\- Последние недели оказались на удивление тихими. Ни мои ребята, ни я сама не замечали ничего странного. Он будто в воду канул: ни звонков, ни публичных появлений – ничего.

\- Я…

\- Но! Сегодня ночью одна из моих пташек нашептала, что похожий на него человек четыре дня назад остановился в небольшом магловском мотеле в Глазгове. Я пока не уверена, что это он, но ты же знаешь моих источников: они очень редко ошибаются. Мне удалось установить контакт с администратором мотеля и узнать, что некий Сэмюэл Джонсон зарезервировал свой номер ещё на два дня.

\- И…

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, Гермиона, - Паркинсон вздохнула так, будто на неё обрушилась дьявольская усталость. 

\- Он был не один. 

\- Верно. Джонсон был в сопровождении некой особы. Блондинка, низкого роста, одета в обычные вещи. Выглядели они, как скучная небогатая пара. О девушке известно только то, что она лишь приходила к нему в гости и вечером уходила домой.

\- Попался, - коротко заключила Гермиона, но всё же не смогла скрыть блеск в глазах.

\- Послушай, в таких ситуациях шанс, что это действительно он, ровно пятьдесят процентов, а, учитывая, интенсивность туристического потока в это время года, я бы вообще отбросила какие-либо надежды. Прости, - серьёзно парировала Паркинсон без доли сочувствия. Если бы Грейнджер не уважала горькую правду, подаваемуюю, как она есть, то Гермиона бы тут не сидела, и Пэнси это прекрасно знала.

\- Что ж, твоя правда. Спасибо. Спасибо, что…

\- Гермиона, ты гоняешься за этим уродом полтора месяца, может, теперь-то стоит…

\- Я справлюсь. Не хочу вокруг этого дела лишних людей, - Грейнджер нервно поёрзала на стуле.

\- Мне действительно жаль ту девушку, но я должна быть уверена, что не сунешься туда одна, если это зайдёт слишком далеко. Мерлин, пообещай мне, что ты преодолеешь свою гордость, если это понадобится!

\- Обещаю. И я уже, ну, в какой-то мере, - девушка загадочно улыбнулась.

\- И что бы это могло значить? – вопросительно хмыкнула Пэнси, поднимаясь и накидывая кардиган. – Ладно, не всё за раз. Береги себя и не впутывайся в передряги. Пришлёшь мне сову с новым местом накануне встречи. Я дам знать, если будет что-то особенное.

\- Торопишься разоблачить очередного завравшегося магната? И спасибо тебе, правда.

\- По настроению, - хмыкнула молодая журналистка. – Ох, избавь меня от этого. Я всё-таки тебе должна.

Гермиона от неожиданности произнесённых слов даже не сразу смогла подобрать ответ, но, смущённо улыбнувшись, приподнимаясь из-за стола, ответила:

\- Ты мне ничего не должна, как и я тебе. Нам просто посчастливилось действовать в своих интересах и защищать интересы друг друга. Это много для меня значит.

\- Надеюсь, однажды я смогу проснуться и поверить в твои слова, - вздохнула она. – Впрочем, ты знаешь правила. Выходишь через пять минут после меня и, не оглядываясь по сторонам, идёшь спокойно и делаешь вид, будто этот разговор никогда не состоялся.

\- Конечно, - кивнула Гермиона со старательно скрываемым раздражением, потому что, в конце концов, это свободная страна, и, если еженедельное повторение их «протокола» успокаивало Паркинсон, она точно не имела ничего против. По крайней мере, Гермиона могла с этим смириться.

\- Увидимся.

Обработав полученную информацию, Грейнджер ещё пару минут неспешно изучала интерьер и посетителей кофейни. Два пожилых магла, маленькая девочка с престарелой дамой и собачкой, два заспанных официанта и ещё более уставший бармен. Всем было плевать, кто они такие и что тут забыли. Это облегчало ситуацию.

\- Я поймаю тебя. Из-под земли достану, но поймаю.

Выйдя на улицу и смотря прямо перед собой, Грейнджер прошла квартал и, убедившись, что поблизости никого нет, аппарировала к главному входу Бюро магических расследований.

****

\- Хорошая работа, мистер Малфой.

\- Поздравляю, Драко.

\- Вы снова на высоте.

\- Это было очень неплохо, - коротко прокомментировал Забини, но всё же улыбнулся.

\- Напомни мне, я хоть когда-нибудь удостаивался твоей похвалы? – усмехнулся Драко, вставая из-за стола.

Малфой выглядел предельно уставшим, но заметно это было только опытному дружескому взгляду: на нём не было пиджака, классическая белая рубашка слегка измялась, волосы были слегка взъерошены, а под глазами залегли недельной давности синяки.

\- Не обижайся, приятель, но у меня таких следователей, как ты, каждый день…

\- Единицы, я знаю, да, - ухмыльнулся Драко. – Я великолепен и неподражаем в своём искусстве и всё такое. Жаль только кайф от этого не удаётся растянуть больше, чем на один вечер, - он посмотрел на стакан огневиски.

\- Но ведь в этом и есть вся прелесть распутывания головоломок, не так ли? 

\- Так. И каждый раз ты уверен, что завтра судьба подкинет тебе новую, - он сделал небольшой глоток. – Ты по делу? 

\- По делу, - хмыкнул Блейз. – Но только не к тебе.

\- Тогда не смею задерживать, приятель.

\- Всех благ, - кивнул Малфой, проследив за тем, как Забини быстро, но тихо уходит из кабинета. 

Блейз Забини – его самый скромный и самый пашущий друг. В особенности он нравился Драко из-за того, что ему не приходилось объяснять, почему они так много работают. Для них обоих это давно стало чем-то вроде искупления. 

Малфой взял стакан с огневиски, прошёл в конференц-зал и сел в давно облюбованное им кресло. Тишина повисла в воздухе, и за этот момент ещё пару часов назад, уворачиваясь от вспышек колдомкамер и вездесущих журналистов, Малфой отдал бы всё на свете. Тишина плавила его мозг в серую тугую массу, замедляя ход шестерёнок, и погружала в сладкое состояние полудрёмы, но, услышав голоса, испугалась и метнулась в ближайший тёмный угол.

Драко приоткрыл сначала один глаз, затем второй. 

Она на работе. Она не одна. _Блейз?_ Интересно.

Уверяя себя в том, что делает это исключительно от скуки, Малфой поспешил присоединиться к, судя по всему, нескучному разговору.

\- Да ты спятила! Гермиона, ты просто, мать твою, спятила! – услышал Драко, входя в кабинет, а затем увидел своего недавнего гостя, пребывавшего в абсолютно нетипичном для разъярённом состоянии. 

\- Только не нужно на меня…

\- Могу я поинтересоваться, что здесь происходит? 

\- Ах, Драко, - кривовато улыбнулась Грейнджер. – Здесь совершенно, - она смерила нечитаемым взглядом Забини, - ничего не происходит. Всего лишь бытовые разногласия.  
Тон Грейнджер был абсолютно спокойным, она смотрела ровно ему в глаза, и после неискреннего приветствия на её лице не дрогнула ни одна мышца. Гермиона Грейнджер всё-таки чёртов следователь и поднаторела в искусстве лжи, а Драко Малфой, сам не замечая того, как глубоко позволил рабочим привычкам забраться ему под кожу, проследил за её дыханием, учащённым, пока она говорила, и размеренным, когда замолчала. Лгунья.  
\- Оу, и вы решаете их криками? Занятно, но, впрочем, это не моё дело, если, конечно, я не схлопочу проблем от начальства после ваших «бытовых разногласий».

_«Чёрт»._

\- Малфой, я не хочу портить тебе день твоего триумфа, но, пожалуйста, иди и переживай за свою шкуру в своём офисе. Торжественно клянусь, что не собираюсь тебя ни во что втягивать.

 _Лгунья_.

\- Гермиона, очнись, ты… - пытался встрять Блейз, но Драко не дал ему договорить.

\- Грейнджер, тебе необязательно лгать, - он устало прикрыл глаза. – Я и так всё понимаю: восемь вечера, на этаже уже никого, а вы тут вдвоём собрались обсуждать ваши от…

\- Ох, избавь меня от своих умозаключений! Мне понадобилась консультация Блейза по одному из дел, и на этом всё. Я не собираюсь перед тобой оправдываться, скрывать мне нечего!

Для сдержанного человека она проявляла слишком много эмоций, но, ради справедливости, Забини недалеко ушёл, пребывая в молчаливой ярости, пока прожигал взглядом её силуэт.

\- Тебе понадобилась консультация, и ты пошла к нему? Я глубоко ранен, Гермиона. Стоит, наверное, почаще напоминать тебе, что мы работаем буквально в десяти метрах друг от друга?

\- А я говорил, что ему не понравится, - подытожил Блейз.

\- Понимаешь, у Забини гораздо больше опыта в таких…

\- Если это твой способ назвать меня болваном, то не утруждай себя. Я снимаю с себя всю ответственность за ваши «бытовые разногласия», и, если их последствия навредят Бюро, я не стану тебя защищать.

\- Я и без неё как-нибудь справлюсь! – оскорблённо выпалила Грейнджер.

\- Гермиона, я пойду, ладно? Мне кажется, мы обо всём договорились, - он положил ей руку на спину чуть выше талии в примирительном жесте и через силу улыбнулся. – Не теряй меня из виду. Всем доброй ночи.

Она кивнула, отвернулась к своему письменному столу и даже не услышала, как Блейз покинул кабинет. Драко изо всех сил пытался отыскать хоть какие-то обличавшие её грязные секретики улики, но девственно чистая пробковая доска большими бесцветными буквами кричала:

_«Лгунья!»._

Ну или:

_«Пошёл к чёрту из моего кабинета!»._

\- Просто к слову, - начала Гермиона, чтобы снизить градус напряжения. – Я вовсе не считаю тебя болваном.

\- Допустим, только я твою ложь за версту чую, и, пока ты не оказалась в дерьме по колено, лучше всё-таки рассказать мне, что происходит.

\- Хочешь? – она упёрла руки в стол. – Тогда я расскажу. Один очень мнительный и заносчивый человек с комплексом спасителя находит интригу там, где её попросту нет. Малфой, прекращай. Твоя бдительность слишком болезненная.

\- Да что ты знаешь о бдительности? Если бы ты хоть когда-то для разнообразия смотрела по сторонам, то пришла бы в шок от того, сколько всего ты не замечаешь.  
Забавно. Он видел это так давно, будто бы это было всегда.

\- Не понимаю, о чём ты.

Лгунья. Или всё-таки нет? 

\- Это не моё дело. И я не должен тебе ничего разжёвывать.

\- Вот именно, что не твоё!

Забавно. Они говорили совершенно о разных вещах, и только Драко это понимал. Мысль вызвала у него усталую усмешку.

\- Вообще-то есть одна вещь, о которой я бы хотела тебя попросить. Попробуй спать ночью. Выглядишь просто ужасно.

\- Мисс Грейнджер, это что, забота? – выдал он, приправив реплику тонной иронии. Малфой никогда не входил в круг людей, о которых она беспокоилась. 

\- Только из эгоистичных помыслов. Выспавшегося тебя гораздо легче переносить.  
Она не врала. Или врала слишком искусно. Впрочем, у него не оставалось никакого желания с этим разбираться.

****

За четыре года работы рядом с Гермионой Грейнджер Драко Малфой составил её подробнейший психологический портрет. Знания о ней в его копилку добавлялись постепенно, но вполне естественно. Грейнджер - законченный интроверт, судя по тому, как много она работала и как редко он видел в приёмной её бойфренда или друзей. Она часто носила магловские вещи, всегда приходила на работу на десять минут раньше, чтобы не пересечься с ним и не испортить, что было весьма дальновидно, друг другу настроение. Учтивая, но не чрезмерно дружелюбная, она предстала перед Драко человеком, который с трудом впускал новых людей в свою жизнь, и это подтверждалось фактом того, что Грейнджер никогда не видели в чьей-либо компании, кроме Поттера, четы Уизли и… Блейза.

Первое время общественность реагировала на их общение с плохо скрываемым любопытством, но успокоилась, когда в «Пророке» вышла статья о том, что Грейнджер и её партнёр Рональд Уизли купили небольшой дом на юге магического Лондона. Сама же Гермиона не комментировала ни её личную, ни общественную жизнь, как и не давала интервью с тех пор, как оставила свой высокий пост в Министерстве.

Об истинных мотивах этого поступка никто, конечно же, не знал, и сама Грейнджер не утруждала себя комментариями по поводу смены своего рода деятельности. В конце концов, когда она проходила обучение в Бюро, ей было всего двадцать лет, а в таком возрасте поиск чего-то нового не должен вызывать бурной реакции.

Единственное, что Драко до сих пор не мог понять, так это почему она до сих пор не замужем: судя по тому, что на её столе в аккуратной рамочке неизменно стояла колдография Уизли, а она периодически бросала на неё взгляды, пока работала, в этих отношениях явно царил мир и покой. Оберегая свою личную жизнь от публичного вмешательства, Гермиона делала всё для того, чтобы со стороны их отношения казались идеальными. 

\- Если сомневаешься, выбирай красное, - подсказала Пэнси, присаживаясь рядом с ним с двумя бокалами в руке.

\- Что?

\- Ты смотришь на две бутылки вина уже пять минут, и либо ты не можешь определиться, либо вино тебя не слишком-то и волнует.

\- Ты права.

\- А ещё я права в том, что тебе от меня что-то нужно, - поддразнила Паркинсон. – Чтобы Драко Малфой потратил священное нерабочее время на меня? Выкладывай.

\- Вы, женщины, так слепы, когда это необходимо, и так проницательны, когда это ненужно, - профилософствовал Драко и продолжил, - Пэнс, как понять, что тебя водят за нос?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Не что, а кого, - вздохнул он. – Грейнджер. Она от меня что-то скрывает, и мне это не нравится.

\- Тогда это только твоя проблема, а не её. Люди вправе иметь секреты. У тебя есть свои.

\- Чёрт, мне сложно за ней присматривать, когда она так изворотлива и невыносима!

\- Драко, тебя попросили это сделать четыре года назад, я не уверена, что это до сих пор так необходимо.

\- Не делай вид, что тебе на неё плевать, - он перевёл тему. – Вы встречаетесь перед работой каждую среду. Зачем?

На лице Пэнси застыло выражение полнейшего шока.

\- Но как? Как ты узнал? 

\- По средам она выглядит какой-то расстроенной и взволнованной, я долго думал, что это совпадение, но, если бы она виделась с кем-то из друзей, не было бы нужды хранить это в секрете, а ты… Что? Я не какой-то озабоченный сталкер, а просто наблюдательный. Это моя работа.

\- Честное слово, если бы не Астория, - Пэнси скривилась, - я бы подумала, что Гермиона тебе нравится.

\- Мы так давно вместе, а ты до сих пор сомневаешься в моих чувствах.

\- К которой из них?

\- Это даже не смешно! Ты помнишь, через что прошла Астория, так какого же чёрта ты судишь? Можешь ли ты представить, каково ей было последние десять лет каждый день думать, что я не вернусь с собрания тёмного Лорда, что я не вернусь с работы, что по дороге домой меня не пришибёт Авадой кучка предвзятых мудаков? Милая, я не горжусь тем, кем я был и что я делал, но больше всего я ненавижу себя за то, что сделал и продолжаю делать с ней, а она терпит и остаётся рядом. Это любовь, Пэнс, и это не моя проблема, что ты ни черта в ней не разбираешься.

\- Туше.

Напряглась. Перестарался?

\- Только потому, что тебе однажды повезло встретить человека, который от тебя не отвернулся, не значит, что ты отлично в этом разбираешься!

\- Ох, ну просвети меня тогда!

Перестарался. В её глазах застыли слёзы, но Паркинсон не плакала со дня смерти отца, и что-то подсказывало ему, что сегодня она не планировала вот так терять самообладание.

\- Прости.

\- Ерунда, – Пэнси сжала пальцами края рукавов свитера и через силу улыбнулась. – Если тебе всё ещё интересно узнать про Гермиону, то мы действительно видимся каждую среду, но тебе я ничего не скажу, это не мой секрет.

Теперь уже она переводила тему.

\- Ты же в курсе, что уже давно не обязана делать за неё её грязную работу? В конце концов, она тебя отмазала, ты помогла. Зачем растягивать унижение и пресмыкаться? 

\- Я бы назвала это взаимопомощью, - Пэнси усмехнулась. – Гермиона - хороший человек. Может, когда-нибудь во время одного из твоих безобидных наблюдений ты наконец-то это поймёшь. Люди помогают ей не потому, что она властная, а потому что она всегда признает твой вклад и поблагодарит, пусть даже ты ей и вовсе не помог.

\- Драко плохой, Гермиона хорошая, как всегда, - Малфой устало усмехнулся.

\- Я вовсе не это имела в виду! – вспыхнула Паркинсон. – Может, когда ты перестанешь относиться к ней, как к своей маленькой протеже, ты увидишь в ней человека: настоящего, сломанного, со своими проблемами и недостатками, но честного и благодарного.

\- Её здесь нет, незачем так распыляться, будто вы лучшие подруги.

\- Мы вообще не подруги, но ничто не мешает мне к ней так относиться. Драко, я вовсе не та хладнокровная журналистка, которой ты меня привык видеть: у меня есть знакомые, у меня есть чувства, в конце концов! И, если Гермиона обратилась за помощью ко мне, а не к тебе, то, может, ты найдешь повод спуститься с небес на землю и понять, что не всем в этом мире нужна твоя помощь?

\- Я не улавливаю.

\- Ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, и даже не пытайся притворяться.

\- Тогда ты не делай вид, что разбираешься во всём на свете!

В комнате стало нечем дышать. Два старых друга, знавшие друг друга с пелёнок, схлестнулись в попытке уличить друг друга в недостатках. Впрочем, игра не стоила свеч.

\- Пэнс, я…

\- Переборщил.

\- И я очень сильно за это…

\- Извиняешься, - она улыбнулась, делая вид, что не обижена. – И тебе пора домой. Тебя ждут. Я понимаю, правда.

\- Может, у тебя и немного друзей, но могу с точностью до ста процентов сказать, что мир многое упускает в лице Пэнси Паркинсон, - набрав в руку порошка для аппарации, сказал Драко.

\- Иди уже.

Наблюдая за тем, как Малфой исчезает в камине, Паркинсон задумчиво водила пальцем по краю бокала, с горечью прокручивая в голове это дурацкое слово. Его ждут. Её нет. Всё просто, но Драко ошибся лишь в одном: Пэнси Паркинсон знала о любви гораздо больше, чем он мог предположить, и проклинала себя за это.

Ей всегда было просто оставаться жизнерадостной, любящей свою работу независимой женщиной, пока человек, которого она уже тысячу лет безответно любила, каждый день надевал мантию аврора и шёл на работу, чтобы, возможно, вечером вернуться домой живым.

****

Гермиона проклинала весь свет за то, что Джинни выбрала именно этот ресторан. Место само по себе навевало ей тоску по Парижу, живая музыка приятно ласкала уши, но, как бы Гермиона ни пыталась убежать от того, что история началась именно здесь, убежать она так и не смогла. Мысленно пообещав себе больше никогда не звать малознакомых людей в любимые рестораны, Грейнджер прильнула к разговору Джинни и Луны Лавгуд. Луна недавно вернулась из длительной экспедиции на Эльбрус, в которую отправилась с компанией маглов, и теперь делилась впечатлениями.

\- Не пользоваться волшебной палочкой пять месяцев – очень увлекательный и освежающий опыт. Зато теперь я настоящий мастер на все руки, - смеялась Лавгуд. – Гермиона, это правда, что в мире маглов девушки для самозащиты используют баллончики с перцем?

_\- И ты представляешь, если бы не этот чёртов баллончик, я бы не ушла от этого урода живой!_

_На лице Норы Эйдан на какой-то момент промелькнуло выражение истинной неприязни, но девушка сморгнула наваждение и пригубила пару глотков апельсинового сока, чтобы успокоиться. По мелким движениям и извиняющейся улыбке Гермиона предположила, что её знакомая и вовсе не собиралась рассказывать эту неприятную историю, но не смогла удержаться. Нора Эйдан вобрала в себя всю красоту ирландских девушек и не страдала от недостатка мужского внимания, а зачастую это переходило все границы. Пока многие считали, что красота должна спасти мир, молодую ирландскую журналистку она попросту убивала._

_\- Когда это случилось?_

_\- Три недели назад. Он не догадался, что я сквиб, а про семью я редко рассказываю на первых свиданиях. Я не ведала, что творила, когда находилась рядом с ним, он как будто меня отравлял или подпаивал чем-то сильнодействующим, что я сама шла в его руки и как будто бы видела его единственной целью своего существования. Мать и отец вовремя прекратили этот ужас и забрали меня практически из его объятий, но тогда я проклинала весь мир и их в особенности за то, что отняли у меня его. Утром, оправившись от наваждения, я проплакала часа четыре без остановки, пытаясь заполнить пустоту в душе, а потом врачи объяснили, что у меня депрессия, и с тех пор я занимаюсь с терапевтом и принимаю антидепрессанты. Наверное, это не та история, которую хочешь услышать пятничным вечером, и за это я прошу прощения._

_\- Ну что ты, не стоит извиняться. Пережить подобное даже врагу не пожелаешь, а, поверь мне, врагов за свои годы я повстречала немало._

_\- Пэнси посоветовала мне обратиться к тебе, но я не питаю никаких надежд на то, что ты вдруг возьмёшься за такой банальный случай._

_\- В любом случае, я приму необходимые меры и направлю тебя к людям, которые смогут отыскать этого монстра, если ты дашь мне больше деталей происходившего. Попытайся, пожалуйста, вспомнить какие-нибудь особые приметы или странности в поведении нападавшего._

_\- Да, да, сначала я решила, что это полная глупость, но затем поймала себя на том, что прокручиваю в голове образ одного предмета, и он провоцирует приступы паники. Он постоянно носил на безымянном пальце какое-то кольцо и часто о нём рассказывал, я не акцентировала на на этом внимание: кольцо и кольцо. Но когда Тэд начал буквально настаивать на том, чтобы я его примерила, я отшатнулась от кольца, как от огня, и в панике поцеловала его, чтобы отвлечь, пока достаю из сумочки перцовый баллончик. Тэд жутко кричал, я тогда решила, что я самый ужасный человек на свете, раз причиняю боль своему любимому, но сама не поняла, как оказалась в машине, нажала на газ и как оказалась дома. Родители уже ждали меня там, я противилась, решив, что это простое наваждение, что нужно поспать, и всё пройдёт, я извинюсь, и мы помиримся, но родители применили какое-то заклинание, и проснулась я уже в Мунго в уродливой больничной сорочке, и из вещей при себе обнаружила только амулет. Родители всегда оберегали меня и заставляли носить этот амулет, будто без их защиты я бы тут же попала в беду, но этот амулет меня спас. Вот и вся история._

_\- Кольцо, значит. Да, я, определённо, посмотрю, что можно сделать._

_\- Ты дашь мне координаты людей, с которыми я смогу связаться?_

_\- Нет, Нора. Это дело я беру на себя._

\- Это так, Луна. В мире маглов девушки носят их с собой, чтобы обезопасить себя, например, от ночных преследователей. 

\- Должно быть, занятная вещица. Могу представить, сколько жизней она спасла.

\- О, ты даже не представляешь, сколько.

****

Он был нигде и одновременно повсюду.

В её снах, в её заметках на клочках пергамента, в каждом незнакомом мужчине, в каждом тёмном силуэте, в её гостиной, заходя без приглашения и пачкая ковёр своей мерзкой грязной обувью. Его искушающий голос в её голове настаивал оторвать взгляд от работы, прикрыть глаза, уткнуться щекой в толстую папку с документами и…

_Иди ко мне._

Он ждал её, звал её. Гермиона обернулась в поисках и тут же нервно сглотнула: здесь никого нет. Но почему тогда её спина горела от чьего-то взгляда, почему её шея покрылась мурашками, как будто чьи-то губы, находясь в сантиметре от её кожи, медленно выдували горячий, отравленный похотью воздух? 

Не бойся.

Он везде. Между этими простынями, под ними, на них. Он – трескучий огонь в камине, он – капля дождя, размазанная по стеклу. Он – афродизиак, распылённый по комнате. Он – её согласие сделать с ней всё, что он сам захочет.

Посмотри на меня, Гермиона.

У него нет лица и одновременно слишком много лиц. В глазах двоится от попытки запомнить каждое из них, а ей нужно запомнить каждое. Её зрачки расширены, дыхание частое, сбивчивое, руки трясутся, она сжимает и разжимает кулаки в попытках схватить его за запястье, но он ускользает, словно песок. В её фантазиях у него светлые волосы, колосьями ржи падающие ей на щеки, когда он собирается её поцеловать, но вновь ускользает, оставляя язвы в трещинках её пересохших губ. 

_Поймай меня, Гермиона._

Грейнджер открыла глаза от резкого звука. Папка, на которой она бессовестно задремала, теперь лежала на полу открытой, а документы, разложенные до этого по датам, разлетелись по всему кабинету. Простонав, Гермиона размяла шею и, поднимаясь из-за стола, медленно и методично отругала себя за непрофессионализм и трату драгоценного времени на такую несущественную мелочь, как сон.

Выглядела она неважно: магловская коричневая рубашка в клетку задралась до талии, лицо опухло, покрасневшие глаза выражали что угодно, кроме готовности провести всю ночь в офисе, а волосы, забранные в тугой пучок на затылке, растрепались, и на лоб некрасиво прилипла мокрая прядь. 

\- Кофе, - знакомый голос неожиданно влетел в кабинет, и Грейнджер вздрогнула.

Забини задумчивым взглядом смерил беспорядок на полу, а затем саму Гермиону, которая тут же, слегка смутившись, одёрнула рубашку и, прикрыв глаза, глубоко вдохнула. Блейз молча собирал бумаги, пока Гермиона стояла посреди сотворённого ей же маленького безумия и отреагировала только на протянутый ей бумажный стаканчик.

\- Мм, вкус отличается. Что это?

\- Взял из запасов Малфоя. Надеюсь, он не обидится, - Блейз взмахнул палочкой, придавая документам прежний хронологический порядок, и протянул папку Гермионе.

\- Скорее, даже не догадается. Драко не делает кофе сам.

\- Звучит так, будто ты неплохо его изучила.

\- Не то чтобы я этого хотела, - Гермиона развела руками, - Но после долгих лет работы и сам поражаешься, сколько мелких и ненужных деталей подмечаешь о своих коллегах.

\- Хоть мы и не коллеги, Гермиона, но за годы я успел изучить тебя достаточно, чтобы иметь право советовать тебе сейчас же пойти домой, потому что ты выглядишь чертовски уставшей.

Забини подошёл чуть ближе, но недостаточно близко, чтобы смутить Гермиону, и, как только она поняла, что они по-прежнему держатся руками за папку, а их пальцы соприкасаются, она одёрнула руку, и работа Блейза чуть не полетела насмарку, но он вовремя ухватился за папку второй рукой, шумно выдохнул и положил её на стол.

\- Я тебя чем-то напугал? – с сожалением и чем-то, что она не смогла распознать, в голосе спросил Забини.

\- Нет, - Гермиона покачала головой, - Я действительно вымоталась, но тратить твою единственную свободную ночь было бы глупо с моей стороны, а твои опыт и знания мне сейчас катастрофически необходимы.

\- Тогда расскажи мне ещё раз, что нам уже известно.

\- Конечно, - Грейнджер села за стол, бросила быстрый взгляд на колдографию Рона, заключённую в аккуратную рамку, что не скрылось от внимательных глаз Блейза, и продолжила. - Маньяк перемещается по территории Соединённого Королевства и, судя по магловским сводкам за два последних месяца, выбирает в качестве жертвы невысоких красивых светловолосых девушек. Сам убедись.

Гермиона открыла папку на первой странице и протянула Блейзу несколько фотографий: девушки на них напоминали друг друга, хоть и по магловским фото невозможно было проследить за их мимикой и жестами.

\- Трое до сих пор числятся пропавшими без вести, мы отслеживаем статус их пропажи каждый день. Пока новостей нет.

\- А четвёртая? – Забини взял в руку последнюю фотографию. – Красивая. Что о ней известно?

\- Нора Эйдан, двадцать три года, сквиб, журналистка из Ирландии. Они недолго встречались, но её от него защитил амулет родителей-волшебников. С девушкой всё в порядке, она дома и под постоянным контролем ваших людей, но я почти уверена, что у маньяка нет необходимости за ней возвращаться: сейчас он обрабатывает новую жертву.

\- Не пойми меня неправильно, - Блейз прокашлялся, - но ты уверена, что маньяк вообще существует? Уже апрель, Гермиона. Ты гоняешься за тенью полтора месяца.

\- _Апрель_ , - Забини уловил грусть в её глазах. – Впрочем, неважно. Если ты так уверен в том, что всё это дело – выдумка моего воспалённого мозга, - то я тебя не держу. У тебя свободный вечер, ты волен провести время с людьми, которыми дорожишь, но вместо этого ты здесь, в моём офисе, несёшь ерунду.

\- Так моё участие больше не требуется? Ещё десять минут назад ты просто молила о помощи.

\- Ты был бы куда полезнее, если бы во мне не сомневался!

\- Послушай, - он устало уронил голову в ладони, провёл пальцами по густым чёрным волосам и посмотрел на Гермиону. – Я не сомневался в тебе ни разу в жизни, но сейчас мне просто необходимо убедиться в правдивости этой истории. Последний месяц ты не похожа на себя, мало спишь, сильно похудела, и даже Малфой стал что-то подозревать. Я ни в коем случае тебя не отговариваю, но, пожалуйста, попытайся меня убедить в том, что мы оба торчим тут не напрасно.

\- Ладно, - она сдалась. – У нас три пропавших без вести девушки, одна пострадавшая, психическое воздействие неизвестного происхождения и заколдованный магический предмет. Этого тебе достаточно?

\- Нет. Расскажи, как, по-твоему, действует похититель.

Грейнджер встала из-за стола и обошла кабинет по периметру, остановилась рядом с Блейзом, упёрлась бёдрами в столешницу, сложила руки на груди и начала:

\- Он выбирает в качестве жертв маглов, и это удобно, потому что в случае чего девушка не заподозрит, что находится под воздействием магии, и спишет всё на влюблённость, как и подумала Нора, но она, защищённая родовой магией, сумела спасти себя против собственной воли. Родословную остальных трёх мы прошерстили вдоль и поперёк и не обнаружили магической крови ни в одном из случаев. 

\- Что ещё объединяет девушек?

\- Возраст, вкус в одежде, небогатые родители, схожие обстоятельства пропажи: всегда это мотель, всегда с ними замечали спутника. 

\- Как он их обрабатывает?

\- Не скажу точно, как, но подозреваю, что мы столкнулись со сдвоенным заклинанием, - Гермиона потёрла глаза и зевнула. – Да ещё и это дурацкое кольцо…

\- Сдвоенным? – Блейз подскочил от удивления. – Только волшебник исключительных магических способностей способен на такое!

\- И всё же, - Грейнджер смерила его строгим косым взглядом, - тебе придётся в это поверить. Заклинание связывает преступника с жертвой таким образом, что без него жертва теряет смысл жизни, а рядом с ним делает всё, что он захочет. Я бы назвала это смесью Амортенции и Империо.

\- Некоторые люди называют это любовью.

\- И мне их жаль.

В воздухе повисла неловкая тишина.

\- Невозможно соединить в одно заклинание вещи физической и химической природы, Гермиона. Это не заколдованный предмет, а заклинание или жидкость, обладающее свойствами обоих.

\- Значит, нам невероятно повезло встретить волшебника, у которого это получилось, чёрт возьми! – она стукнула кулаком по столу. – Ты не веришь. Я понимаю. Уходи. Сейчас у меня нет сил, чтобы на тебя злиться.

\- В то, что ты говоришь, не так-то легко поверить!

\- Ты глава чёртова Аврората. Ты видишь невероятные вещи каждый день!

Он тяжело – в который раз за этот длинный, пасмурный день – вздохнул. 

Глупая Грейнджер. Глупая и слепая Гермиона Грейнджер.

\- Может, я не просто хочу? – сквозь зубы процедил он, будто боясь, что его жалкое признание услышит кто-то чужой. 

Шестой этаж по-прежнему пустовал.

\- Ты… не хочешь?

\- Да, Грейнджер, - как он её назвал?- Может, я просто пытаюсь оградить тебя от этого дерьма, может, мне приятнее видеть прежнюю Гермиону, которая не пропускает пятничные ужины и треплется о всяких мелочах, улыбается, смеётся и не прикрывается работой! Мерлин, какой же я эгоист!

\- Мужчины! Вы всегда пытаетесь показать, какие мы для вас особенные и значимые, но при этом забываете говорить об этом вслух. Ты мог сказать мне об этом вчера, позавчера, неделю, месяц назад, когда мне нужен был мой друг Блейз, но не сделал этого! И теперь, когда мне катастрофически необходим твой гениальный мозг, ты берёшь и закатываешь истерику. Разве это честно? Мы все здесь рискуем своими жизнями, и с нравоучениями ты сильно опоздал. 

Забини помотал головой, в которой, подобно рою навязчивых пчёл, неуютно кружили колкие слова Гермионы, и встрепенулся, начав водить глазами из стороны в сторону. Грейнджер, заметив это, внезапно просияла: его взгляд метался каждый раз, когда Забини усиленно думал.

\- Это дурацкое кольцо, - прошептал он, переводя взгляд на Гермиону. – Какое кольцо?

\- Нора рассказывала, что её возлюбленный пылал какими-то особыми чувствами к своему кольцу: он постоянно его снимал, крутил, чистил, называл семейной реликвией, доставшейся по наследству от покойного дедушки. Даже предлагал примерить.

\- Странно, не находишь?

\- В этой истории странно примерно всё, и, провозившись с ней месяц, я пришла к выводу, что либо он украл кольцо, либо наложил на него чёрную магию, подавляющую жертву. За четыре года я вела с десяток похожих дел, и …

\- Гермиона, это порт-ключ.

****

\- Мисс Грейнджер, почему мы здесь?

Невысокая стройная девушка с убранными в хвост волосами в ученическом пиджаке и классической юбке чуть выше колена поёжилась, оторвавшись от холодной бетонной стены, и с недоверием оглянулась по сторонам. Её вид вызвал почти приятную ностальгию в груди Гермионы, которая когда-то также не оценила весь масштаб комнаты для допросов. Строго говоря, Грейнджер до сих пор не приходила от неё в восторг, но с подачи мудрого руководителя научилась скрывать большинство эмоций, которые вызывала в ней работа, от посторонних глаз, и, запомнив, что температура помещения оставляла желать лучшего, предпочитала юбкам брюки.

Сев на стул и поставив напротив себя бумажный стаканчик, Грейнджер поспешила представить человека, стоявшего у него за спиной:

\- Это Альфред. Он ответит на все ваши вопросы после встречи.

\- Ничего, если у нас есть парочка до неё? – подал голос юноша, до этого скромно стоявший в сторонке и, похоже, отказывавшийся верить в то, что это всё происходило с ним.

\- У нас есть две с половиной минуты до начала, - Альфред сверился с наручными часами.

\- Тогда, полагаю, я сразу подтвержу или опровергну ваши худшие опасения: с этого момента я ваш наставник, - да, она, определённо, ожидала такого изменения в выражениях лиц новых подопечных и именно поэтому предостерегла себя от ненужных саркастических ухмылочек: подобное её когда-то вводило в бешенство.

\- Учитель говорил, вы не берёте стажёров, - тихо откликнулся парень.

\- Но моё начальство решило иначе, - Грейнджер указала жестом на папки в руках Альфреда. – Ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста, с делом. – Вся информация, которую вы найдёте в этих папках, строго засекречена, а её разглашение карается увольнением. Напоминаю, что разглашать данные расследования запрещается лицам, не указанным на последней странице дела, даже если они выше вас по должности. Папки строго запрещается выносить за пределы вашего рабочего офиса, любая утечка информации карается…

\- Увольнением, мы поняли, - прокомментировала стажёрка без явной симпатии в голосе.

\- Прекрасно.

\- И мы будем ходить на настоящие допросы? Раскрывать реальные дела? 

Грейнджер понимающе кивнула. 

\- Ваше удивление только подчёркивает недостатки в системе подготовки кадров, с которой я кардинально не согласна, но методы обучения стажёров не подлежат оценке или критике со стороны руководства, поэтому я имею право учить вас так, как захочу, и я выбираю практический путь. Знаний у вас и так достаточно. Сейчас мне понадобятся ваша расторопность и ваш свежий взгляд на ситуацию.

\- Но, позвольте, - Гермиона сделала мысленную заметку о том, что не ошиблась в выборе стажёрки, так как сама когда-то задавала тонну вопросов, - зачем вам наша помощь? У вас в штате тридцать работников, да у вас рядом лучший, – забавно, он тоже так себя называл, - следователь две тысячи четвёртого года по мнению «Лоу Уикли» Драко Малфой! При чём тут мы?

\- Я бы на вашем месте перестала задавать вопросы и начала знакомиться с делом, как это сделал, - Грейнджер указала рукой на юношу, - ваш коллега.

\- Сейчас состоится допрос Норы Эйдан, если я правильно понял? – Гермиона дождалась конца реплики, встала и обвела взглядом помещение.

\- То, что вы находитесь в комнате для допросов, не значит, что сейчас состоится один из них. Протокол Бюро гласит, что при необходимости применения одного или нескольких заклинаний из списка Уоттермана беседа с потерпевшим обязана проводиться в комнате для допросов, хоть и фактически им не является.

Дверь открылась, и в комнату вошёл человек в мантии аврора, а рядом с ним – молодая девушка в голубом платье в пол. Оценив внешний вид потерпевшей, стажёрка мельком проследила за изменением выражения лица наставницы. 

\- Здравствуй, Нора. Не успела предупредить о здешней температуре, поэтому, - Грейнджер указала на стол, - ромашковый чай, должен согреть и успокоить.

\- А нам обязательно разговаривать… здесь? 

\- Да, интерьер немного отличается от моего кабинета, но я не в силах изменить политику организации. Ты уже подписала согласие на магическое вмешательство?

\- Да. Только… какого рода это вмешательство? – Гермиона с облегчением заметила, что Нора скорее заинтересована, чем напугана. 

Пять очков Гриффиндору за ромашковый чай.

\- Мне нужно будет заглянуть в твоё сознание, - Грейнджер дотронулась до её руки, - но это не вторжение силой, мне понадобится одно конкретное воспоминание. Попробуй максимально точно вспомнить, как выглядело кольцо, которое ты видела у своего молодого человека, и, когда ты подготовишься, я применю заклинание.

Гермиона применяла это заклинание третий раз в жизни, но и с закрытыми глазами бы представила, как выглядит в этот момент человек: он замирает, закрывает глаза, почти болезненно зажмуриваясь, до появления сеточек в уголках век; бледнеет, успевает покрыться холодным потом и, казалось бы, проходит все стадии принятия неизбежного, пока фиксирует разум на необходимом воспоминании, и молится, чтобы не раскрыли его самые страшные тайны.

\- Я готова.

\- Легилименс.

Тело Гермионы окутало ватой, сознание на долю секунды отключилось, чтобы в следующий миг она обнаружила себя в залитой желтым светом комнате, сидящей на кровати и перебирающей между пальцев – чёрт – белую простынь. Мужчина, стоявший рядом, перекатывал по ладони кольцо и что-то говорил, но к тому моменту вата в её ушах начала пениться, и ни голоса, ни лица она не смогла распознать, но, благодаря концентрации Норы, отчётливо различала детали кольца.

\- Белое золото, римские цифры. Кажется, это число семнадцать. Размер небольшой, снял с безымянного пальца. 

Гермиона открыла глаза, поморгала и добавила:

\- У вас двоих ровно час, чтобы узнать всё про это кольцо.

****

\- Что, чёрт возьми, эти двое тут забыли? – указал Малфой девушку в форменном пиджаке и парня, выглядевшего лет на пятнадцать, которые, перебирая архивные материалы, ожесточённо спорили.

\- Новые стажёры Грейнджер, - молодой следователь даже не подняла головы и тут же ушла в работу.

\- Здесь? На четвёртом этаже?

Четвёртый этаж работники Бюро за глаза называли Ульем. Удивительно, но с таким же рвением, с каким волшебники мечтали туда попасть, они предпринимали всё, чтобы поскорее перебраться на пятый, и даже в организации, стоявшей за равенство, работники с пятого и четвёртого этажей воспринимались, как две совершенно разные касты людей. Акул с пятого отличали не их дорогие костюмы, не бодрый вид, не тяжёлые кошельки, а возможность называть себя частью штата Грейнджер и Малфоя. Строго говоря, эти люди выполняли большую часть их кропотливой работы, пока ближайший штат, располагавшийся на шестом и состоявший из главы департамента и его команды из пяти человек, распутывал головоломки, праздновал победы и отчитывался за поражения.

\- У них на груди бейджики. Протокол соблюдён, - таким же отсутствующим тоном ответила девушка.

\- Может, она и стол им на третьем выделила?

\- Ох, - следователь наконец-то подняла глаза от пергаментов, - я в этом даже не сомневаюсь. Судя по тому, как обучали когда-то её, я удивлена, что эти двое ещё не закрывают спинами амбразуру.

\- В Улье, смотрю, ничего не меняется? – удостоверившись, что задел за живое, Драко холодно улыбнулся и направился в сторону лифта.

Первым, что ему бросилось в глаза в своей приёмной, было чрезмерно яркое для этого места длинное голубое платье, затем взгляду предстало молодое красивое лицо, а потом уже взволнованное, сероватого оттенка лицо Грейнджер. Придерживая незнакомку за локоть, Гермиона что-то нашёптывала ей на ухо: на лбу у неё проступила морщинка, которая появлялась каждый раз, когда Грейндежер пыталась кого-то успокоить. Проводив прекрасную незнакомку к лифту, она кивнула застывшему рядом с ним аврору, который тотчас отмер и последовал за девушкой, а Гермиона неопределённо повела плечами.

\- Взяла себе интернов? – голос Драко против воли заставил её обернуться.

\- Уже успел вынюхать? 

\- Отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос? – она с трудом поборола желание поинтересоваться, как у него получалось выглядеть таким спокойным вне зависимости от ситуации.

\- У меня нет времени с тобой пререкаться, - Грейнджер оборонительно скрестила руки на груди. – Да, я взяла интернов. 

\- Что ж, - ей показалось, или Малфой улыбнулся? – В этом деле главное…

\- В этом деле я разберусь сама и уж точно не побегу за советами к тебе, Драко, - её озлобленный вздох волной прокатился по его кадыку. – Твои методы слишком экстравагантны. 

\- Но они работают, согласись? – Малфой ухмыльнулся. – Ты…

\- Чертовски занята и спешу на встречу с человеком, которому противопоказано ждать, - Грейнджер развернулась в сторону своего кабинета. – Хорошего дня.

И, лишённая заботы о том, что подумает Малфой о её нервной пружинистой походке, Гермиона скрылась за дверью, успев её плотно закрыть до того, как нервный возглас описал зигзаг по стенам, оттолкнулся от них и в ловком прыжке достиг её ушей.

\- Вот только не надо пудрить мне мозги! Изготовление стандартного порт-ключа на пять человек занимает не более получаса! Что значит, вам нужно больше времени? Чем вы там, простите, вообще занимались всю ночь?

Забини использовал её каминную сеть для связи с Авроратом: слишком интимный жест, ему стоило хотя бы для приличия попросить разрешения, - но в сложившейся ситуации Гермиона не нашла слов, чтобы выразить смущение и недовольство. Он делал это всё для неё, в конце концов. Грейнджер смирно ожидала конца разбора полётов, прижавшись к входной двери.

\- У вас два часа, чтобы исправить этот бардак, - морщины на строгом лице Блейза расправились, когда он перевёл взгляд на Гермиону и кивнул.

\- И давно ты тут, - Грейнджер с трудом отошла от двери, - кричишь?

\- Буквально пару минут. Выяснила что-нибудь новое о Норе?

\- Потрясающе! – Грейнджер быстрыми шагами подошла к окну, открыла его и вдохнула свежий апрельский воздух. – Моя секретарша не только пускает тебя в кабинет, но и разбалтывает, где я, с кем и чем занята. 

\- Полагаю, ни для кого не секрет, что мы не чужие люди.

\- И всё же, - Гермиона обернулась, но, натолкнувшись на его любопытный взгляд, тут же отвернулась, подставив лицо порыву ветра, - мог бы и спросить, прежде чем пользоваться моим личным камином.

\- Если это единственное, что тебя задевает, - Блейз ненадолго запнулся, наблюдая за тем, как ветер аккуратно подкидывает её волосы, - то, может, всё-таки перейдём уже к делу? Твой, да и мой тоже, моральный облик сейчас мало кого волнует.

\- Отвечая на твой вопрос, - Гермиона с ноткой подступившей паранойи закрыла окно, - Нора действительно помогла больше узнать о кольце. Сейчас этим занимаются мои, - она запнулась, не желая выслушивать это ещё и от Блейза, - люди.

\- И ты ждёшь, что я покиваю и уйду по своим делам?

\- Блейз, ты и сам не замечаешь, как сильно ты уже помог, да и я не припоминаю, чтобы ты разбирался в ювелирных украшениях…

\- Может, ты ещё и в Глазго меня не пустишь?

\- Это исключено!

\- Нет, Гермиона, - он упрямо помотал головой. – В твоей карьере ещё не было более опасного дела, а, учитывая разработанную мной тактику, глупо отпускать тебя туда с людьми, которые годами только перебирали бумажки и выёживались в суде!

\- Моя команда достаточно подготовлена для того, чтобы оказать сопротивление. Да и, можно подумать, у меня мало опыта с оборотным зельем! 

\- Не убедила.

\- Разве у тебя нет другой работы?

\- Малфой убьёт меня, если что-то пойдёт не так, понимаешь? – Блейз подошёл ближе и потряс её за плечи. – Этот гад устроился настолько удобно, что, пройди всё гладко, он ни о чём не узнает, но в случае чего я первый, с кого он спросит.

\- Ты слышал Драко, он снял с себя все обязательства.

\- Много ты понимаешь в поведении Малфоя!

\- Ох, - Грейнджер поморщилась, недовольная тем, что Забини опять затронул эту тему, - дело в том, я неприлично подробно успела его изучить, и знаю, что, дай ему хоть какую-то информацию, он начнёт вынюхивать, шпионить, ночевать в офисе, чтобы продвинуться дальше меня, а потом перетянет одеяло на себя и станет действовать за спиной. 

\- Но ты ведь не поэтому к нему не пошла?

\- Откуда ты… - она открыла рот от удивления. – Я не пошла к нему, потому что он бы высмеял меня за эмоциональную привязанность к потерпевшей и любым способом добился бы моего отстранения, и я бы не смогла больше смотреть в глаза бедной девушке, которой обещала помочь! Из всей команды я единственная верила в неподдельность происходящего и всё это время делала вид, что не замечала косых взглядов, но без меня все бы просто притворились, что дела и вовсе никогда не существовало! Мерлин, я просто хочу помочь…

\- Всем на свете, да, - Блейз примирительно улыбнулся, - но я всё равно тебя не оставлю.  
«Не ради него, так ради себя» - предательская мысль саданула по грудной клетке.

\- Как угодно, - она махнула рукой, достала палочку и, что-то нашептав серебристой выдре, проследила за тем, как та исчезает в неизвестном направлении. – Если подробнее… Кольцо как кольцо. Мне удалось увидеть только цвет и гравировку.

\- Тебе удалось увидеть?

\- Я заглянула в её сознание. 

\- Легилеменция на волшебнике с нестабильной психикой опасна как для самого волшебника, так и для человека, её применяющего, - хмыкнул Забини.- Не удивляйся потом ночным кошмарам.

\- Опоздал. Впрочем, это неважно. Скоро мои люди пришлют ответ, и мы поймём, что скрывается за таинственным числом семнадцать.

\- А как оно связано с делом? 

\- Оно выгравировано на кольце римскими цифрами. Слабая зацепка, но всё же хоть какая-то, - плечи Блейза напрягались всё больше и больше, пока она говорила, и Гермиона не оставила это незамеченным.

\- Послушай, - медленно начал он, водя пальцем по столу, - если я посмотрю поближе на это кольцо, то, возможно, я подведу вас к установлению личности похитителя.

\- Ох, это не проблема. Через пару минут мне передадут папки…

\- К чёрту папки! Дай мне заглянуть в твоё сознание.

\- Ты просишь о невозможном.

Не новость для него.

Гермиону трясло, и её слова напоминали водную рябь. Блейз и до этого переходил всяческие границы, но такое – это даже интимнее, чем поцелуй! У неё тряслись руки от воспоминания о последнем подобном вторжении.

\- Порт-ключи активируются через два часа. Если ты позволишь мне подтвердить мои подозрения, у нас будет целых два часа, и я выложу тебе всё, что захочешь, об этом человеке, и нам не придётся бить вслепую.

Грейнджер трансфигурировала кресло позади Забини в небольшой диванчик, опустилась на него и помассировала виски.

\- Тогда я не против.

Она произнесла это так тихо, что Блейз, удивлённый, ещё с полминуты стоял на прежнем месте, и только потом присел напротив неё, нечаянно касаясь ногами её худых коленок.

\- Готова?

Неестественно грубый кивок разрезал пространство.

\- Легилименс.

Задний двор её – их – дома. Аккуратные клумбы цветов разных оттенков розового. Она улыбается. Она здесь не одна. Уизли. Картинка тут же меняется, и взгляд Забини фокусируется на круглом предмете. Белое золото, римские цифры. Больше ничего. А ему больше и не нужно. Смех Грейнджер болезненно даёт в голову, когда образ кольца вновь сменяется видом её заднего двора. Дальше – стена из розовых цветов, в которую Забини не без горечи утыкается. Ему не нужно это видеть. Она не должна ему позволять. Блейз продолжает пялиться на чёртовы цветы.

Прочь из её головы.

\- Нашёл что-нибудь? 

\- Я нашёл всё.

Пару минут в её голове, а там Уизли. Там роились ответы на все свои вопросы.

\- Имя твоего похитителя – Рудольфус Августус Забини. Он – мой родной дядя.

****

Малфой уже готовился уходить, когда Бриджит, одетая в лёгкое бежевое пальто, буквально влетела в его кабинет, вручила стопку пергаментов, быстро, но довольно чётко описала место происшествия и задачу Драко на текущий вечер, извинилась за отсутствовавших – будто это вовсе её вина – коллег подходящей для расследования квалификации, и так же стремительно убежала.

Дерьмо.

Пришло время пачкать один из любимых костюмов, так как сегодняшний Лондон разочаровывал: дождь грозился обрушиться с самого утра, ветер обкрадывал просыпавшиеся деревья, а дороги всё ещё оставались размытыми после вчерашнего маленького нервного срыва природы.

Прибыв по указанному адресу, Малфой смерил невыразительным взглядом заспанного аврора, накладывавшего отталкивающие заклинания по периметру, и направился в эпицентр происходящего, надеясь отыскать пару-тройку толковых следователей или на крайний случай авроров. 

\- Грёбаный Мерлин, да не трогайте вы его! - орал Рональд Уизли на парнишку, который пытался наиболее выгодно запечатлеть труп и не побрезговал чуть-чуть подтолкнуть тело, чтобы то лучше влезало в кадр.

\- И впервые за долгое время я с тобой согласен, Уизли, - хмыкнул Драко, переводя взгляд с окровавленной простыни на лицо Рона.

\- Какая встреча, - Уизли деловито оглядел Малфоя. – Что стряслось в Бюро, что в такой час, да ещё и на окраину города, они отправили тебя?

\- Поразительно, но это второй твой удачный комментарий за сегодня. Глядишь, к полуночи подружимся.

\- Не дождёшься, - усмехнулся Рон. – Так что привело тебя сюда в такое время?

\- Ни за что не поверишь, - Малфой произнёс это почти шёпотом, - работа.

\- Надеюсь, твоим коллегам хотя бы доплачивают за то, что они терпят твой сарказм. Теперь я хотя бы представляю, почему Гермиона всегда такая злая после работы: она ежедневно вынуждена слушать твой голос.

\- Если твоя девушка злая после работы, может, дело не во мне?

\- Я смотрю, годы идут, а предмет споров так и не поменялся?

В импровизированный тент вошёл Гарри Поттер, одетый в самый обычный чёрный свитер и мантию аврора с золотистой каймой. От него несло табаком и заёбанностью.

\- Слабовато даже для тебя, Поттер, - Малфой поморщился. – Ну, по какой причине вы передаёте это дело в Бюро?

\- По предварительным данным наших экспертов смерть наступила шесть часов назад от внезапной остановки сердца. Признаков насильственной смерти не обнаружено. Предварительный анализ крови не выявил наличия каких-либо зелий или магловских лекарственных препаратов. Если говорить о трупе, то это мужчина двадцати восьми лет, шотландец, не женат, не привлекался. В общем, самый обычный человек.

\- И у вас должна быть очень веская причина для того, чтобы передавать это дело нам.

\- А ты глянь, - Уизли откинул просыню, и перед Драко предстал закоченевший труп мужчины с первыми признаками разложения и бардовым шрамом во весь лоб, ужасно похожий на букву М. – Это всё слишком похоже на ритуальное убийство.

\- Он единственный? – Малфой присел и склонился над трупом, осматривая его лицо. 

\- Второй за неделю.

\- Есть материалы по первому? – Драко ещё с полминуты гипнотизировал взглядом сероватое спокойное лицо, а затем поднялся, отряхнулся и повернулся к коллегам. – Кто до этого занимался делом?

\- Мы и занимались, - развёл руками Гарри. – Подозревали, конечно, ритуальное, но доказать это – за пределами наших возможностей. Вот и, грубо говоря, ждали, превратится ли это в серию, чтобы спихнуть это на вас.

\- Мило с твоей стороны, Поттер, - Малфой стряхнул дождевые капли с пиджака.  
\- Правда, с ним невозможно работать, Гарри? – ощерился Рон.

\- Твоё отношение ко мне к делу не относится и выглядит чрезмерно непрофессионально.  
Уизли раз пять прокрутил в голове словосочетание «чрезмерно непрофессионально», пока оно не потеряло всякий смысл.

\- Вообще-то, я пытался найти помощь в лице Гермионы, но она оправдалась каким-то крупным расследованием и обещала помочь, когда закончит!

\- И когда она надеется закончить?

\- Не знаю, - Рон смерил Малфоя странным взглядом. – В последнее время она работает допоздна, а сегодня вообще просила не ждать. На самом деле, я сам хотел поинтересоваться у тебя при встрече, но даже не надеялся, что…

\- Чёрт, - коротко заключил Драко, пнув ботинком близлежащий камень. – Уизли, нас ведь специально всё время разводят, не давая совместных дел.

\- В Министерстве нашу работу с тобой считают контрпродуктивной из-за существующих разногласий, - подтвердил Поттер.

\- И сегодня мы втроём оказываемся в одном месте в одно время, - продолжил Уизли.

\- И в Аврорате, конечно же, не нашлось кого-то другого, - Малфой не спрашивал. Он уже и так это знал.

\- Откуда ты…

\- Сука! – Драко возвёл глаза к небу в немой мольбе. – Это она. Это она всё, - Малфой махнул рукой в сторону места преступления, - придумала!

\- Кто? – Гарри и Рон переглянулись.

\- Ваша золотая девочка! – выплюнул Драко. 

\- Но…

\- Но что? – Малфой рвал и метал. – Она придумала этот маленький милый план, чтобы вывести меня из игры, но одним ударом убрала всех нас, чтобы творить чёрт знает что в одиночку!

\- Ты параноик, Малфой.

\- А ты слепой осёл, Уизли.

Секундную тишину разрезал раскат грома.

\- Рон, - осторожно начал Гарри. – Постарайся, пожалуйста, вспомнить, что именно сказала тебе Гермиона.

Малфой терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за тем, как в голове Уизли начинает крутиться неведомый ему механизм.

\- Да ничего особенного, я тогда ещё спал, - Рон выглядел виноватым. – Просто пробубнила что-то, чтобы я сегодня её не ждал, и убежала, как всегда.

\- Грейнджер в дерьме. В глубоком, непроходимом дерьме.

\- И с чего бы нам тебе верить, Малфой?

\- С того, что так происходит каждый раз, когда она делает то, что я когда-то говорил ей не делать.


End file.
